List of minerals
List of minerals, gemstones, and elements Elements * Titanium, atomic number: 22. Numerology: 2 doubled (reinforcing), 4''' (fortifying) * '''Platinum, atomic number: 78. Numerology: 6''' (commitment, merging) '''7 (shaping) and 8''' (Precarious, an understanding, unification) and '''15 (bonding, attaching, restraining, slaving). * Gold, atomic number: 79. Numerology: 7''' (shaping) and '''9 (reflecting), 16 (reforming). * Mercury, atomic number 80. Numerology: 8''' (Precarious, an understanding, unification) Emerald Emerald is traditionally the birthstone for May under Cancer.Morgan, Diane (2007). From Satan's crown to the holy grail : emeralds in myth, magic, and history. Westport, Conn. u.a.: Praeger. p. 171. ISBN 9780275991234. Retrieved 30 March 2017. In Hindu tradition, the idol of the goddess is often made of emerald. "Meenakshi Temple - Meenakshi Temple of Madurai, Meenakshi Amman Temple Madurai India". www.madurai.org.uk. Retrieved 2016-01-18. She was named Meenakshi (fish eyed) from the words meen (fish) and akṣhi (eyes). Meenakshi means "the one who has eyes like that of a fish". Fishes are said to feed their younger ones with their eyes, similarly this goddess looks after her devotees. Just by her sight our miseries disappear. * Formula: (Be3Al2(SiO3)6) * Numerology: 4 x 3; 13 x 2; ((14 + 8 x 3) x 6); ::Fortified cubed (4 x 3) = withstanding trials (12), ::Death squared (13 x 2) = a final say in commitment, ::(Temperance (14) + Strength cubed (8 x 3)) x commitment (6) = Fortified understanding (228) = to withstand trials (12) = on the Earth plane (3). ::Grand Total: 12 + 26 + 288 = '''326- Earthly (3) matters are resolved through balance (2) and commitment (6) = Justice (11) = High priestess (2) * Key meaning: Attention to family matters as related to the heart; consider balance and commitment. Ruby Rubies have always been held in high esteem in Asian countries. They were used to ornament armor, scabbards, and harnesses of noblemen in India and China. Rubies were laid beneath the foundation of buildings to secure good fortune to the structure.Smith, Henry G. (1896). "Chapter 2, Sapphires, Rubies". Gems and Precious Stones. Charles Potter Government Printer, Australia. * Formula (Al2O3:Cr) * Numerology: 13 x 2; 8 x 3; 24 (26, 24, 24 = 74 = 11 = 2); death squared (13x2); strength times three (8x3); The last say in fortification (20+4). * Key meaning: Attention to the house, home and all home related matters. Sapphire Sapphire may have derived from the Sanskrit, Shanipriya (शनिप्रिय), "Dear to Saturn"; It sits as the second stone on the first tier of the Hebrew high priest's breastplate. Sapphire is the birthstone of September. * Formula (Al2O3) * Numerology: 13 x 2 + 8 x 3 = 26 + 24 = 50 = 5 * The last say in commitment (20+6) and fortification (20+4) = self actualization (5) times the Wheel of fortune (10) Carnelian * Formula SiO2 * Numerology 14 + (8 x 2); 14 x 16 = 224 * Temperance (14) + (strength x 2) = reinforced (2 doubled) fortification (4) = understanding (8) Topaz * Formula Al2SiO4(F,OH)2 * Numerology 13 x 2, 14, 8 x 4 (9 x 2 + 8 x 2 + 1 x 2) * 26, 14, 32 (18 + 16 + 2) = (36) = 108 = 9 Minerals See also * Numbers References Category:Gemstones